Meeting the Doctor
by willow4800
Summary: This is the story of a girl who's been running her whole life. And now that's all about to change when she meets her hero: the Doctor. (May eventually add Supernatural and Sherlock)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've been working on this fanfic for a while, now, and I decided to finally upload it as my first story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>I don't have a home. I used to, but not anymore. It's lost forever, and I can never go back. I'm the only one of my kind. Well... that I know of. But I can't fill my head with dreams that end up being false hopes. I learned that a while back. As for what I do, I travel. All over the place. I try to convince myself that I'm running towards things. Running towards amazing, remarkable things and places. But deep down, I know better. I'm running from who I am. I'm running from the past and the present. I'm running from things that will eventually catch up with me. I never stay in one spot. I never visit one spot twice. And I never, ever look back. Because looking back slows me down. And because I don't want to remember what's behind me. I've been to so many places, and there's so much more still out there. I've made a couple of friends along the way, but I don't stick around. And I never give my name. If people knew my name, it would mean they would know my past. And that's the last thing I would want. There is one name I always give, though. A name that carries power in itself. A name that's a promise, a promise that I will never break. A name known to anyone that has ever encountered me. A name that has been with me for a very, very, long time. And that name is Doctor.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not _the_ Doctor, though. I stopped believing in him a long time ago. I couldn't risk endangering my family if the government knew my true name, so I decided to go by the name Doctor. You see, when I was younger, back when I had a family and a home and everything was normal, I loved watching Doctor Who. I was completely obsessed with him, and I found myself wishing he would show up out of the blue. I wished he would show up in that bigger on the inside box of his, and show me the stars. I had always wished for a more exciting life. If only I knew then what I know now. I had spent years listening for that sound. "It's impossible," my brother used to say. "The Doctor isn't real." I told him I knew that, but that's not what I really thought. I figured that the Doctor had to exist in another dimension, and if the TARDIS could slip through the Void, and land safely on the other side, I could finally meet my hero. But that's not what happened.

A few years later, things started to change. I woke up one morning with huge, white wings. They were beautiful. I didn't tell anyone about them, though. I didn't want people to see me as a freak. But once in a while, I would sneak outside and practice flying. After a while, I got pretty good. Unfortunately, someone must have seen me one of those days, because after a few months, when I was flying around, someone shot me down. I saw so many people. At least fifteen soldiers were there. I managed to escape, but I knew I could never go back home. I couldn't risk endangering my family. I waited until midnight, then I snuck back home. I left a note saying I had to leave, and not to come looking for me. I said I couldn't tell them why, but they had to trust me, and do as I said. I gathered some things I would need, and left. That was two years ago.

A couple of times, the government caught up with me. They locked me up and experimented on me, but I got out. After a while, my bounty grew, and I was forced to leave America. I knew I couldn't go to any of the neighboring countries; if I went off the grid, they would expect that, so I hid in the cargo bay of a plane, and flew to England. I had always wanted to go to England. I was able to get a flat with money that I had... well... _acquired_ in my travels. And this is where I'm at. This is where the past stops and the present starts... but I have a feeling that there will be more to come. Much, much more. And I'll tell you it all. Because no matter what comes my way, I'll be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to ask you again," the officer said. "Who are you?"

I smiled up at him. "You didn't say please."

"This is hopeless," the other officer said. He was a younger man than the first. "We'll never get anything out of her."

"This girl killed two of our best men," the first officer growled. "Hopeless or not, I want to know who she is."

There was a knock on the door. The first officer went over to it, and the door swung open. The sheriff was standing outside. He brought the officer out. "He's here," the sheriff whispered to the officer, thinking I couldn't hear him, but he was wrong. Did I mention? I've also got superhuman hearing.

The officer's eyes widened. "You mean..." The sheriff nodded. "She's-" He broke off, shaking his head. "Wow. Didn't see that one coming. Where is he?"

The sheriff nodded his head towards the main entrance. "What did you get out of her so far?"

The officer shook his head. "Nothing. She won't budge."

A smile split the sheriff's face. "The Doctor will change that. I know he'll get something out of her." The sheriff and the officers headed down the hall, and more whispers were exchanged, but they were too far away to hear. I wouldn't have listened, anyway. I was too caught up in my thoughts.

_The Doctor? Could it be...?_ I smiled in amusement. Even now, after all these years, I was still hoping. _Nah. The Doctor isn't and never will be-_

I stopped as a man entered the room. He had green eyes and longish, brown hair. He was wearing a tweed jacket with a bow tie around his neck. My eyes widened. "Hello," he said. "I'm the Doctor."


	4. Chapter 4

I leaned back in my chair, and smiled. I was impressed. Here he was. The Doctor. My childhood hero and friend. He sat down in the chair across from me. "The Doctor," I said. "I know who you are."

I could see curiosity in the Doctor's eyes at that statement. "Oh, really?"

"Oh, yes," I replied. "I know a lot about you. You're a Time Lord from Gallifrey. The last one. You were in the last great Time War. After that, your companions, in order, were Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Amy and Rory, River popped in now and then, and..." I paused. "Well, I'm not exactly sure how far you are along your time stream, so I don't want to give the next one away, 'cause, you know, _spoilers_. Oh, Doctor. I know so much about you. I know what you've done in the past, and I know what is yet to come in the future. I know about how you stole that magic box and flew away, all those years ago. Type 40 TARDIS."

He studied me carefully. "Who are you?"

I winked. "Tell you what, you get me out of here, and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"You've killed people." I didn't respond. The Doctor leaned in. "If you know so much about me, then you know that I don't respond kindly to violence. You're skating on thin ice."

I swallowed. "I didn't have a choice," I muttered.

"You _always_ have a choice!"

"You don't know what they did to me!" I yelled. "You don't know the pain and suffering and _torture _they put me through. I got to the closest thing there is to a living _hell_! So, think twice before blaming this whole thing on me, because until you've lived the life I've lived, you have no right to accuse me of _anything_! What I did was self-defense. I did it because there is no _way_ I'm letting them take me back! You got that?"

The Doctor leaned back in his chair, narrowing his eyes. I knew that look. It meant I was in big trouble. "Who are you?" The Doctor asked again. I remained silent. The Doctor stood up suddenly, and leaned in until his face was inches from mine. "Tell me who you are!"

I stood up as well. "I. Can't."

"Why not!?" The Doctor's eyes were filled with anger.

I gritted my teeth. "When the government started tracking me down, I was forced to leave my home. My _family_. You know as well as I do that names are power. I can't put my family in danger by telling _anyone_ my name. Not even you, Doctor."

The tension faded a little, and we both sat down again. "Well, if you can't tell me your name," the Doctor began. "Can you at least tell me why the government is tracking you?"

I shrugged. "I'm different. I'd show you why, but I can't here."

The Doctor shook his head. "I can't get you out of here. If we were at UNIT, I could try to help a little, but here I have no power."

I glanced around. "I'm assuming we're being watched."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it behind him. The tip glowed and it buzzed for a moment before the Doctor put it away. "Not anymore."

I smiled. "Over the last couple of years, I've gotten pretty good at breaking out of places. Most places I've been locked up have had way better security than here. Getting out will be no problem for me." I thought for a moment. "Do you have a pen and some paper?" The Doctor nodded and pulled a pad of paper and a pen out of his pocket. I scribbled an address down before giving it back to him. "Meet me here at nine 'o clock tomorrow morning."

The Doctor looked at me in surprise. "You trust me?"

I nodded. "I know you. I know what you're like. And after everything I've seen... everything I know about you... I can safely assume you won't tell anyone."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I flew over to an old warehouse. It hadn't been used in years. This was where I told the Doctor to meet me. I perched above in the metal rafters where it was too dark for anyone to see me. There, I waited. It was a few minutes before I heard a door open. The Doctor walked in, and glanced around. "Are you here?" He called out.

"You came," I said.

The Doctor looked around some more. "Where are you? Why won't you come out?"

"I had to make sure you didn't bring anyone," I replied. I noiselessly glided down from the rafters and landed behind him before folding my wings across my back. The Doctor spun around in surprise.

"Oh," he said, looking at my wings. I stretched them out to their full span so he could see them better. "You are _beautiful_." He nodded towards my wings. "May I?" I nodded, and he stepped forward and ran his fingers along my wings. "How are you able to fly with them?"

I shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. I'm guessing my bones are hollow."

He scanned me with his sonic screwdriver before flicking it up and staring at it. "Yes. They are. And your heart and lungs are more efficient than a normal human's." He glanced at his sonic screwdriver again, then froze.

"What?" I asked.

"But..." The Doctor's voice was a whisper. He continued to stare at the screwdriver.

"Doctor," I said uneasily. "What is it?"

The Doctor glanced up at last, looking as if he had just broken from a trance. He gave me a quick smile, and put his sonic screwdriver away. "It's nothing."

I knew he was lying, but I didn't question him further.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, I flew over to an old warehouse. It hadn't been used in years. This was where I told the Doctor to meet me. I perched above in the metal rafters where it was too dark for anyone to see me. There, I waited. It was a few minutes before I heard a door open. The Doctor walked in, and glanced around. "Are you here?" He called out.

"You came," I said.

The Doctor looked around some more. "Where are you? Why won't you come out?"

"I had to make sure you didn't bring anyone," I replied. I noiselessly glided down from the rafters and landed behind him before folding my wings across my back. The Doctor spun around in surprise.

"Oh," he said, looking at my wings. I stretched them out to their full span so he could see them better. "You are _beautiful_." He nodded towards my wings. "May I?" I nodded, and he stepped forward and ran his fingers along my wings. "How are you able to fly with them?"

I shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. I'm guessing my bones are hollow."

He scanned me with his sonic screwdriver before flicking it up and staring at it. "Yes. They are. And your heart and lungs are more efficient than a normal human's." He glanced at his sonic screwdriver again, then froze.

"What?" I asked.

"But..." The Doctor's voice was a whisper. He continued to stare at the screwdriver.

"Doctor," I said uneasily. "What is it?"

The Doctor glanced up at last, looking as if he had just broken from a trance. He gave me a quick smile, and put his sonic screwdriver away. "It's nothing."

I knew he was lying, but I didn't question him further.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: _**SEASON 6 SPOILERS!**_ Also, I don't know how I'm doing with this story. Please tell me what you think of it so far; I'd really like some feedback. Don't be afraid to speak your mind. Even if you're just going to criticize me. I'm going to try to update this at least once every day, but no promises, because I'm at school all day and I'm writing two other novels. Sorry that some of them are really short. Finally, I'll be posting two chapters today, since I didn't post one yesterday.

* * *

><p>"So," the Doctor said as we left the warehouse. "What's your story?"<p>

I told him. I told him about the government, and flying to England, and calling myself the Doctor because of him. The only thing I _didn't_ tell him was how I knew so much about him. I couldn't tell him. To know what's going to happen in the Doctor's future was dangerous. For_ him_ to know that I knew his future was dangerous. I learned that from when Amy saw the Doctor die. River had said that if the Doctor knew Amy had even _seen_ his future self, it could rip a hole in the universe.

We rounded a corner near the edge of town, and as soon as I saw it, I stopped. It was the TARDIS. The Doctor spun around, and leaned against the smooth, blue wood of his ship. "So, what do you say?"

"What?" I asked.

"Travel with me," he replied, nodding towards the TARDIS doors.

"Really?" I couldn't believe it. The Doctor was asking me to be his companion.

"You've got nowhere to go," he said simply. "No home. And I know what that's like." I was at a loss for words. "Well?"

I smiled. "Show me the stars."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Okay, everybody. I _really_ need comments now if you want this story to continue. I have no idea if I should stop now or not, but I sort of want to keep writing. However, I don't know where (and when) the Doctor and my character should travel. Please help and suggest places (and times) they could go if you want to keep reading this story. Much appreciated.

* * *

><p>I had known that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside. I had known how it looked. I had known everything about it. But nothing could prepare me for it. As I stepped through the doors, I gasped. I hadn't meant to gasp, it just came out. After that, I couldn't stop myself. I stepped back out the doors and ran around the outside, feeling the sides, just as many before me had. I came back around to the front and stepped inside. Again, I couldn't help myself. "It's bigger on the inside," I said. <em>Or smaller on the outside if you're Clara.<em> I noticed that he hadn't yet re-decorated since he regenerated, so I could tell he hadn't met the Impossible Girl, yet, but I wasn't sure if he was past Manhattan, yet.

The Doctor grinned. "I thought you knew that, already."

I smiled as well, gazing around the console room. "I did," I told him. "It's just... it's different when you see it in person."

The Doctor paused for a moment. "So!" he said, twirling around. "Where would you like to go?Anywhere in time and space. Everything that ever is or ever was. Where would you like to start?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped. Thinking about it for a moment, I realized I didn't know where I wanted to go. All those years I spent dreaming of the day the Doctor would come and show me the stars, I never thought much about where I would actually want to go. I thought for a moment, then smiled. "There is one place..."


End file.
